My Kwami Adrien
by Silver Ocean Jackson
Summary: After an unfortunately pathetic akuma attack, Adrien wakes up in his Kwami's body. Will Plagg ruin Adrien's life? Will Adrien be stuck like this forever? And more importantly... WILL OUR HEROES STILL BE TOO STUPID TO REALIZE EACH OTHER'S IDENTITIES?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, Thanks for reading. Now this first chapters kinda boring but I hope you enjoy!**

 **Silver: Okay Adrien, do the disclaimer!**

 **Adrien: No way!**

 **Silver: I'll give you a cookie!**

 **Adrien: FINE! Silver Ocean Jackson doesn't own Miraculous Ladybug, otherwise Marinette and Adrien would be engaged- WAIT WHAT?!**

The Eiffel Tower looked over Paris in the most beautiful way. It was always there, standing high above the ground. It's glimmering through sunlight and moon making it the most romantic place in all of Paris, at least in Adrien's opinion. For that reason alone, he had decided that it would be in his best interest to stand on one of its many beams for hours and hours waiting for his Lady to finally show up. See, it didn't matter that it was a school night, or that he hadn't even thought about completing his physics project for the next day, all that mattered was his Lady. He sat, paced, and waited until he finally gave up. It was midnight already and he had agreed to meet with her at ten. He sighed and stood up in a dejected manner, realizing that she had probably forgotten, and was not going to show. He prepared to take his leave. Suddenly he spotted, in the corner of his eye, a blur of red swinging towards him. He could barely hold in his excitement but yet he did, suppressing all his excited movements except the gleam in his eyes. After all, he had to keep his cool demeanor or he wouldn't be Chat Nior. The hero smiled to himself and bowed as his Lady landed softly next to him, rolling her eyes at his attempt to look suave and charming.

"Hello, Chat. Based on you seemingly relaxed composure I'm assuming you invited me here for no reason whatsoever, as usual. Can't a girl get some sleep?" She stated, with false venom in her voice. Her sarcasm and bold personality would appear rude to most, but Chat new otherwise. Her snarky comments were just her way of showing playfulness, similar to Chat's unbearable puns and indefinite flirting. He smirked, grabbing her hand and gently kissing it.

"My Lady, you wound me. Can't a Chat be allowed to see his lady from time to time? It's paw-sitively painful to hear that you do not feel the same!" He put his hand to his heart, feigning pain. Lady bug sighed, shaking her head.

"Chat, these meetings have been every night for weeks!" She groaned. He was about to respond when faint screams were heard in the distance. He just shook his head.

"My Lady, I would love continue this conversation, but it seems Hawk Moth has other plans." Adrien whispered and she nodded, taking off into the night. He had no choice but to follow.

* * *

The akuma was a young girl, only the age of ten. It was odd for Hawk Moth to target such a young victim, but Lady Bug couldn't say he had made a bad decision. The akuma, newly named The Secret Sharer, was hard to figure out, and Hawk Moth knew she was no good without a plan. When Lady Bug had first arrived on the scene she was confused. The akuma didn't seem to be doing anything scaring people too. She would simply go up to a screaming person, snap her fingers, and watch as the civilian became more frightened. Perhaps she was showing them their worst nightmares? It seemed like a possibility, until Chat pointed out that the people didn't look scared as much as surprised. They would calm after a few seconds and proceed in questioning the nearest person about what was going on and how they had gotten there. They would only truly look frightened if the saw their own refection. It was all strange. She turned to the black clad hero to her side worriedly.

"What do you think is going on?" She groaned. Normally she was cool headed and ready to take action but she was so confused by this one, and she couldn't take it.

"I have no idea… but I do have a bad feline about this." He muttered. Ladybug face palmed. Puns at a time like this?

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… we got to just attack head on I guess." She told him. He nodded and began to charge.

* * *

The battle ended quicker than Chat wanted to admit. He got in a few punches and a couple kicks, Lady Bug did better than he, but they were no match for this akuma. Secret Sharer wasn't much for offence, but was great at dodging attacks. He's punch and she's swerve to the side. Lady Bug would swing her yoyo but Secret Sharer would again just move out of reach. She was quick. Finally, after a lot of grumbling about 'losing to a kid' and attempting to take the kid down, they got some helpful information. (Through an evil villain monologue, of course.)

The girl began to cackle, "Secrets ruin everything! If you keep them to yourselves they eat you alive, but if confide in someone they'll just betray you! It's not fair! Maybe if I just show everyone what it's like… to have that secret… they'll respect it more. Respect MINE more! So that's what I'm gunna do. I'm going to switch everyone with the person they confide the most in! Then they'll be stuck learning to be each other forever! Maybe then they'll be trustworthy, maybe then they'll understand what they're going through." She screeched happily. This girl made no sense, her reasoning sucked. Chat guessed that's what happens when you're ten. Nothing makes sense. Even so they at least knew the akuma's powers. She switched people's bodies with the people they confided in the most.

"Okay Milady, attack on three!" Chat began to count down. Lady Bug should have disagreed but, sadly her judgement was too clouded from the previous stress to realize. They both pounced as Chat reached one and to their (but not my) surprise, the akuma snapped its fingers releasing its powers on them. It was a powerful blast, knocking the two out, nonetheless taking effect. Light shimmered around them and the last thing Chat thought before blacking out was _'Who do I confide in the most? Oh of course, the one person who knows my secret identity…Plagg. Whelp, I'm screwed.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, this one will be short. Anyways I'll try and update at least twice a week based on story popularity and reviews, and the length will depend on my writers block. Anyways... special thanks to all of you who read my story! Shout out to my followers and favors! You rock!**

 **Silver: Okay, Plagg it's your turn to do the disclaimer!**

 **Plagg: Yah right, I've got a platter of Camembert to get to... see yah!**

 **Silver: No way, not until you say it.**

 **Plagg: Ugh, fine! Silver doesn't own Miraculous Ladybug, otherwise I'd be in a kingdom of cheese right now!**

 **Silver: Sure *eye roll***

"Silly Kitty, your horrible luck will be the end of you." She muttered quietly to him, having dragged him into an alleyway out of sight. After hours, he briefly stirred, mumbling about… Cheese? 'That doesn't matter,' She mumbled to herself, 'Just try and make sure he's okay.' She nodded before gently shaking him awake. His eyes shot right open and darted around worriedly before his gaze landed on Ladybug. Then pure terror showed itself on his hours. That's how long Chat had been asleep. Ladybug had woken up nearly an hour after finding herself out cold, which was a good thing. What would the citizens of Paris say if they saw their favorite heroes out cold? When Ladybug had woken up she realized two things. 1. The Akuma was gone and 2. She wasn't affected by the blast. She immediately cursed realizing that meant Chat had once again, taken the fall for her.

"What the- ack!" He spewed out in an unchatlike manner, almost like he didn't expect to be here. Chat may have figured out what the spell was earlier, but Ladybug hadn't, so she was really surprised when he acted like he had no clue what was going on.

"Ugh you stupid Chat! You got yourself hit again. At this rate you'll be out of commission!" She said in a joking tone, but she was dead serious. **(AN: Sorry I just HAD to make that pun.)** She began to tear up, and went over to him wrapping her arms around him. She whispered, "You stupid, stupid Chat."

Chat began to shake before squirming his way out of her embrace. "What the heck woman? Get your arms off me! Also, I'm starving! Think you could get me some Camembert? I mean seriously! What's a cat gotta do to get something to eat?" He groaned.

"Wha- Chat? This isn't like you at all! What's wrong?" She said worriedly. Normally he would have made some flirty remarks and enjoying the hug way too much, but instead he was being incredibly rude and nasty.

"You know what? I'll go get some myself. I think I smell some around the corner." He disregarded her comment as if it was nothing. He pushed himself up before attempting to walk, barely able to stay on his feet. It was like he was learning for the first time! "What the? Why am I… oh geez I'm HIM!" He laughed before trying to get a hold of himself. Ladybug, blinded by anger from his attitude, storming away instead of helping him. Off to find the Akuma. Chat, on the other hand, released his transformation, revealing a laughing Adrien Agreste in his place. Ladybug was luckily too far gone to see.

* * *

Back in his mansion, (after an impossible hour of learning how to walk, mind you), Adrien Agreste's body was half passed out on a bed. It would appear to most that an average teenage boy was doing normal teenage things **(AN: *cough* being lazy *cough*)** but that was not the case. Adrien Agreste was simply not the figure on the bed, but rather the black sprite flying around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry! I guess I got caught up in other things and ditched the story. I'll try to update occasionally. Anyways... I reread this and my grammar was shit. Damn I hope I'm better now. Sorry but this one'll be short. High School's a pain. Whelp, here we go.**

 **Marinette: But the disclaimer!**

 **Silver: Oh yah. Could you handle it please?**

 **Marinette: Sure. Silver doesn't own Miraculous, but she does own the computer she's writing fanfiction on!**

 **Silver: True.**

Plagg paced around Adrien's room looking fairly ticked off. Although the endless supply of cheese he got from Adrien's slaves-err butlers was great, it turns out the human stomach has limits. The cat had locked the real Adrien in a drawer, not wanting to deal with nagging. He wondered how long it would take for Adrien to realize he could faze through stuff. Apparently not long, as he bounced out ten minuted post, knocking into his collection of Ladybug "action figures" to the ground. Plagg snickered.

"Ugh. Shut up Plagg! It's not funny. Besides, we need to figure out how to change us back before you seriously ruin my life, and my breath." Adrien sent a pointed look to his body, who was trying to stuff a smelly cheese cube in his mouth, despite the laughing making it difficult.

Plagg shrugged off the grumpy boy's comment,"Relax Adrien. I'm sure your girlfriend'll fix this no problem." This obviously reminded Adrien of something, because his already huge eyes grew wider.

"LADYBUG! I forgot about her. Do you think she's hurt? What if she was captured! Plagg we have to do something quick. Claws out!" He called, before realizing nothing happened.

"Wow genius. Did'ya forget our situation already? Ladybugs fine. She just seemed really pissed at me for some reason. All I did was ask for cheese!" He whined. Adrien groaned. It was obvious why she was mad. He floated down onto his desk, suddenly feeling like a nap. He was sure he could thank Plagg for that. Shaking his head, he dosed off with a Ladybug plushy as a pillow.


End file.
